


Goodbye

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Mikey end up in a situation that they never should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

It shouldn't have happened, they should have stayed at home, they had no patrol that night, they had just gone out for fun. It was a peaceful night and they had decided to go out for a run together, to spend some time together, alone, as a couple, but all of that went to crap pretty quickly.

They were ambushed by a small group of foot, which should have been more than easy to fight off, but they had been taken by surprise and Leo was hating himself for it. 

One member of the foot had come up behind him and just as he sensed him to turn around the ninja twisted round the arm that was reaching for his katana and broke his wrist, causing Leo’s katana to fall to the floor. He had then been pushed onto his knees while one came behind Mikey. 

Leo had just enough time to press a button on the side of his shell cell, with his good hand, which altered Raph and Donnie that he was in danger before the foot ninja that had broken his wrist, grabbed both of his hands and held them behind his shell in an angle which would be hard to break away from. 

Looking over at Mikey, his heart stopped. The ninja that had come up behind him now had hold of the katana that had been knocked out of Leo’s hand and was pressing the blade against Mikey’s sea green neck which only last night Leo had his mouth on, cherishing the skin along with the rest of his body. 

His mind was all over the place and his mouth was dry as he looked between the foot ninja, his katana against Mikey’s neck and his mates terrified eyes. Leo always had more than one plan for any situation but he did not have one for this, he never expected that he would be taken by surprise, disarmed and restrained with his brother’s life on the line without being able to do anything.

“Any last words you want to say to your brother?” The foot holding Mikey’s life in his hands asked the leader.

Leo knew, even though he wanted to, he couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t let the foot find out one of their biggest secrets, it would be one more thing that Karai could use against them, something she was already doing without knowing.

Instead of words, Leo just looked into Mikey’s eyes. Ever since they had become a couple, their ability to share messages through their eyes had gotten even better and the message they shared was clear.

_“I love you.”_

“Say good night freak.” The foot ninja said and slid the blade across Mikey’s throat, deep, blood covering the metal and dripping from the wound.

“Mikey!” 

The foot ninjas made quick work of getting out of there. The one behind Mikey, threw the blade to the side, causing Mikey to slide onto the floor, and the one holding onto Leo let go, both of them running out of sight at their top speed.

Leo was by Mikey’s side in an instant, holding onto his mate’s head whilst using the other hand to try and stop the bleeding even though he knew it wasn’t worth it, he knew Mikey was going to die.

“No, no, no…” Leo muttered under his breath as he watched Mikey gurgled and cough up blood, while his bright blue eyes looked up at him, displaying love and pain. “It’s okay Mikey, Donnie’s coming, Donnie’s coming.” He said, somehow thinking that knowing his genius brother was on his way would help the both of them, the optimistic view that he could help somehow.

By the time Donnie and Raph came to be on the same rooftop as them, Mikey was gone, still being embraced by their crying leader. They comforted each other over their brothers death, deciding to let Leo’s emotions run out until he was ready to take Mikey home.

They all weren’t just sad, but angry, a deep anger that was bubbling up inside them, from having lost one of their own to their biggest enemy. They would get their revenge and it would be soon.  


End file.
